theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
AECIF Headquarters
|continent = Europe|interest = Headquarters of AECIF|notable_inhabitants = *Chief Director of AECIF * |image2 = |first_appearance = Story: Battle of Bhopal}}The Headquarters of the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force is located in London, where the Type-III Regulatory Treaty was initially signed. The headquarters serves as the capstone of the organization, from which the Chief Director can communicate with and control all aspects of its function. History Following the signing of the treaty in 1991, construction of the AECIF headquarters began. It was completed in 1996, however it was destroyed in a terrorist attack by an unknown parahuman only three years later. After that, the building was rebuilt in its current form over the course of six years, and equipped with more significant defenses in order to prevent any future attack on it. Modern Day As of 2029 it remains the same, though significantly modernized compared to its previous configuration prior to its reconstruction. Locations and Features The Headquarters of the AECIF is located in London, in the United Kingdom, where the 1991 treaty was originally signed. Features Design The headquarters is 60.96 meters tall and 234.9 meters long, composed of what appears to be grey stone and tinted glass. The building is separated into four "slices" of uneven size, the spaces between which all-glass sections of the building are placed. The facade of the building has a unique pattern of angular lines. The wall on the side of the entrance is completely glass, with supports of stone running through it. A parking lot for officials working in the building as well as visitors to the complex is constructed underground beneath it. The building interior is one part office space and one part visitor center, equipped with tours and other educational facilities. Security The security of the AECIF headquarters is befitting of its position as the hub of a major international agency. * The building itself has its own detachment of AECIF troops, and the grounds and areas outside of the building are patrolled by local police forces. However, the most impressive security measure is the building itself. ** In the event of an attack, the Chief Director can order a full lockdown, which constitutes sealing the building against nuclear, biological, and chemical attack, and the deployment of "waveform cancellation paneling", the first and only instance of large-scale implementation of parahuman derived technology. With the paneling in place, the building itself is capable of surviving a direct nuclear strike, and in fact serves as a shelter for city residents in the event of such an attack or other catastrophe. * It is also hardened against EMP, and has its own underground powerplant. Awakening Incident Monument In the center of the building's lobby is a UN-commissioned monument to the victims of the Awakening Incident. It is a 2.5m high circle of white stone, with the words "Never Again" engraved in black at equal distances around its circumference. One faces the entrance, one faces the back wall, the two face outwards on the remaining sides. The stone circle is filled with water, and is set upon a raised square dais with two steps. Below each iteration of the two words a list of every city destroyed during the uprising is set in gold. Category:AECIF